The Fox and the Storm
Quest description The new Lantern of the School Sentai has decided to play a very different game of catch with the rest of his Sentai, so they can learn more about him and his methods. Each member is supposed to ante up an item from their past, anyone eliminated from the game would have their item destroyed on the spot if it was reachable. In order to decide who would be eliminated, both the Sentai and Kimura Masaki had to wear a colorful bandanna visibly somewhere on their body. Should the bandanna be removed or the item destroyed, that person could no longer participate in the game and needed to tell where their item was. The Sentai also only had five hours to complete the hunt. Progress * The first time they tried to play this game, Chen Yuzuki's attempt of anteing up her necklace lead to her brother lashing out and this derailed the first attempt. * These are the items that are anted up: ** Agrinya Yejide: a necklace from her father, the only thing she had to remember him by ** Chen Yuzuki: since she didn't have anything, she chose her cellphone ** Kinko Ryu: his laptop with all his notes on the Halo Corporation ** Okoye Sango: a small leather bag willed with an unknown substance ** Falling Star: the only picture she has left of her parents ** Kimura Masaki: his old leaf symbol * Through some diplomacy the Sentai managed to gain a very useful gift for their Pillar, this threw a wrench into the entire plan Kimura Masaki had made * Unbeknownst to the rest of his Sentai, Kimura Masaki had enlisted the help of the Scalpel Sentai for this entire action. Presumptions and conjectures * If he is smart, he will not carry his cellphone with him, so tracking it is useless ** absolutely true, was a red herring attached to a riddle which would have led to a trap and a dilemma. Outcome * While the hunt was successful, this is what happened to the items in order: ** Chen Yuzuki: forgetting, that her cellphone was on her when she went to the Isle of Memories, she destroyed it by accident, along with Agrinya Yejide's cellphone ** Kinko Ryu: waiting outside of the Court of a Thousand Cranes alone turned out to be a bad idea, when he was ambushed by the members of the Scalpel Sentai and Mizuno Akira took both the bandanna and shattered the laptop ** Okoye Sango: while he was busy with an elaborate tea ceremony with Seeking Sun, Sango realized too late, that he was outmatched and had to flee. He was no match for Takeda Makoto's reflexes, which led to his item being destroyed. ** Kimura Masaki: as Chen Yuzuki had not been eliminated even though her item was gone, she was able to snap his symbol in half after they had retrieved it from Mr Shiny, ending the game ** Falling Star: not realizing that Kimura Masaki had enlisted the Scalpel Sentai as help, Falling Star ignored the Hashira Daisuke's warnings that she would not need to come to work that day and was thus forced to destroy her picture. Ashbringer allowed her to destroy the memento herself. ** Agrinya Yejide: though she came within a hair's breadth of losing it, her item survived * In the end the Sentai triumphed over their own Lantern, but there was some grumbling about his less than fair methods. Kategorie:Completed School Quest